Precious Rose
by syntia.amano
Summary: Cagalli kembali pergi dari kehidupan Athrun. Berhasilkan Athrun menemukannya dan membawanya kembali? EDITED


Title : My Precious

Disclaimer : SunRise, and I don't own anything from Gundam.

Pairing : AsuCaga, Kira x Lacus

Rating : K+ jangan tanya, karena aku benar-benar nggak tahu masalah perbedaan rating. Jadi anggap aja begitu.

* * *

"Aku datang,"ujar seseorang dari arah pintu depan. Suara lembut seorang gadis yang sangat amat kukenal.

"Selamat datang,"jawabku lalu cepat-cepat pergi menyambutnya setelah mematikan kompor.

"Hmm... harum sekali kamu memasak apa Athrun?"tanyanya sembari mencoba memasuki dapur. Tempat yang sangat jarang disentuhnya.

"Makanan kesukaanmu, bagaimana hasil rapatnya?"tanyaku penasaran. Wajahnya yang ceria langsung berubah lesu. Dia langsung duduk di sofa. Aku seperti biasa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Masih ada beberapa orang yang kelihatannya masih enggan dengan keberadaan Coordinator, meskipun di ORB tak ada masalah tapi di negara-negara lain... Kalau begini bisa-bisa perang terjadi lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Bagaimana dengan di PLANT?"tanyanya penasaran.

"Sama dengan ORB, pihak PLANT juga masih ada yang tidak menyetujuinya. Tapi kurasa berkat adanya Lacus masalah itu setidaknya bisa terselesaikan tanpa harus ada korban,"jawabku sambil tersenyum. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa dan memejamkan mata.

"Benar, Lacus itu seperti dewi bagi PLANT. Kehadirannya bisa membawa semangat dan ketiadaannya menghadirkan keresahan,"seru Cagali yang wajahnya mulai mencerah.

"Karena itulah dulu Dulliandal menciptakan Meer sebagai pengganti Lacus yang berada di ORB." Aku tersenyum kecut. Meer, gadis yang mempunyai suara yang mirip dengan Lacus. Dia dicuci otak oleh Dulliandal dan pada akhirnya mati demi melindungi Utahime Zaft yang asli.

"Tapi sekarang PLANT aman-aman saja juga berkat Lacus yang membawa ketenangan. Suaranya terdengar di PLANT dan di EARTH,"senyumnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hah?" Gadis berambut pirang itu menatapku kaget.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, tidak kangen?"godaku.

"Athrun, jangan membahasnya. Kita sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini."

"Baik-baik. Sekarang bersiaplah tuan putri hidangan akan segera siap di meja makan!"

==========================================================/==========================================================================

"Masakanmu tetap enak Athrun,"ujar gadis itu sembari membereskan piring bersamaku.

"Terima kasih,"ucapku saat gadis itu memberikan piring kotor padaku yang sedang asik mencuci piring.

"Kau bertemu dengan Kira dan Lacus saat berada di PLANT?"

"Ya, tapi tidak lama karena mereka harus menghadiri rapat. Mereka sibuk setelah Lacus menjadi pemimpin PLANT yang baru. Banyak sekali perubahan yang harus dilakukan,"jelasku.

"Aku mengerti, karena di ORB juga begitu. Perubahan yang paling besar adalah di bagian militer. Meskipun begitu aku tetap menyayangkan daerah-daerah yang terkena dampak dari perang kemarin,"sedihnya.

"Meskipun sudah 2 tahun berlalu tetap saja keadaan itu belum sepenuhnya pulih."

"Benar, karena ORB pernah mengalaminya 4 tahun yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya aku lebih suka melihat ORB yang hancur lebur 4 tahun yang lalu namun minim korban jiwa... meskipun salah satunya adalah ayahku..."

"Cagali..."

"Tapi karena hal itu pulalah aku tak berani mengambil arah yang diajarkan oleh ayah sehingga korban jiwa yang berada di ORB lebih banyak. Dan itu semua salahku." Dia langsung berbalik. Apa dia tidak ingin aku melihat air matanya?

"Itu bukan salahmu. Bukankah kau sudah meyakinkan mereka?"

"Dan itu tidak berhasil Athrun! Sama sekali tidak berhasil." Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku bisa melihat bulir-bulir air matanya yang mulai membasahi lantai.

"Aku tahu semua perjuanganmu, bahkan kau sempat menolakku berulang kali karena alasan membangun ORB. Aku sempat terpukul sewaktu melihatmu tanpa menggenakan cincin itu."

"Dan aku merasa bahwa kau telah mencintai Meiru. Kau ingat? Kau menanyakan keadaan dirinya saat kau akhirnya sadar padahal aku berada di dekatmu. Itu menyakitkan. Saat kalian berada berdua juga, bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau dia menyukaimu Athrun?" Dia memandangku sayu.

"Aku tahu, tapi dia hampir mati karena ikut denganku pergi dari ZAFT!"

"Apa kau kira aku tidak berani mati Athrun?" Gadis itu mendekatiku. Dia memandangku tajam. Di matanya aku melihat ketegaran. Aku tahu hal itu.

"Bukan begitu Cagali aku hanya..."

"Simpati, apa itu maksudmu?" Aku memalingkan wajah.

"Hal ini tak perlu dibicarakan,"ujarku sembari menyelesaikan acara mencuci piring itu.

"Memang, kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang Athrun. Maaf mengganggu."

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana?"cegatku saat dia mengambil tas bawanya.

"Athrun, lepaskan!" Sorot matanya menampakan kelelahan yang mendalam.

"Tidak!" Dia menatapku lagi. Sorot matanya… "Kau mau kemana?"

"Di suatu tempat yang tenang tanpa kau sehingga aku bisa menjernihkan pikiranku. Maaf Athrun, aku ingin sendiri." Aku menggengam tangannya.

"Cagalli…"

"Maafkan aku Athrun, rupanya 2 tahun belum cukup untuk membuatku melupakannya." Dia menghempaskan tangannku dan mengambil tasnya.

"Cagalli!" Dia menoleh padaku, tapi tidak menatapku sama sekali. Apakah aku yang membuat Cagalli yang dulu tegar itu menjadi seperti ini?

"Tidak Athrun, semua terjadi karena aku yang tidak tegas. Hal itu selalu saja berulang di dalam ingatanku saat aku bersamamu. Kurasa lebih baik kalau kalian bersama. Biarkan aku sendiri."

"Kata siapa aku bisa bahagia bersama Meiru? Bukan kau saja yang merasakan derita saat aku bersama Meiru, tapi saat kau bersama denganYuna! kau bahkan tak tahu perasaanku saat aku mendengar kau menikah dengan Yuna!"teriakku. Dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Rupannya kau tak pernah menerima maafku, Athrun? Aku jadi tidak tahu siapa yang menerima maafku saat aku mendatanginya meskipun saat itu malam hari hanya untuk memaafkan diriku yang tak bisa bersamanya dan terpaksa pergi dengan Yuna."

"Cagalli aku hanya..."

"Tidak Athrun, sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi apapun darimu. Selamat tinggal Athrun, Selamat tinggal..."

==========================================================/==========================================================================

Beberapa hari kemudian….

"Selamat pagi, Cagalli!"ucap seorang gadis berambut pink panjang sembari membuka gorden kamar.

"Selamat pagi, Lacus! Kira ada dimana?" tanyaku sembari menggosok-gosok mataku. Tadi malam aku baru selesai menyelesaikan berkas-berkas. Jadi sekarang aku masih merasakan beban berat di kedua mataku.

"Di ruang tengah sedang melihat berita,"jawabnya sembari menyodorkan secangkir teh jasmine hangat padaku.

"Apa ada kabar baik?"

"Tidak, hanya berita-berita seperti biasanya. Tapi sepertinya hasil dari rapat kemarin ada hasilnya,"senyumnya. Lacus menyeruput tehnya sembari memandangku lembut. Dia dan Kira mengundangku ke PLANT beberapa waktu lalu. Jadi selama cuti aku menghabiskan waktu disini.

"Benarkah? Wah, itu bagus sekali. Sepertinya aku juga harus kembali ke ORB."

"Secepat itu? Kita baru saja bisa pergi sama-sama,"sedihnya. Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Tapi aku sudah berada di PLANT seminggu yang lalu. Jadi kurasa aku harus kembali ke ORB, mereka membutuhkanku."

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat! Kita harus cepat belanja bersama sebelum kamu kembali." Seorang pria berambut coklat berdiri di balik pintu bersama dengan Tori di pundaknya.

"Tori." Burung itu terbang dan hinggap di bahu Lacus.

"Jadi Kira, kau mau menemani kami belanja?"Tanya Lacus. Saudara kembarku itu menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain,"jawabnya sembari membuat nada suaranya seolah-olah terpaksa.

TING TING TING

"Sepertinya ada tamu, kamu menunggu seseorang Kira?"Tanya Utahime Zaft itu sembari memandangi tunangannya.

"Tidak, atau Cagalli?" Adikku itu memandangku. Kenapa adik? Karena aku ingin jadi kakak.

"Sudahlah biar aku yang buka. Kira, kau tunggu Cagalli ya. Kalau tidak ditunggu dia pasti lama mandinya."

"LACUS!"seruku kesal lalu melempar kedua orang itu dengan bantal.

==========================================================/==========================================================================

"Selamat pagi, Lacus!"ujar seorang lelaki berambut biru saat Lacus membuka pintu.

"Athrun? Selamat pagi juga. Silakan masuk! Untung saja kamu datang sekarang. Karena sebentar lagi kami akan pergi,"senangnya. Gadis itu dengan isyarat tangan menyuruh Athrun mengikutinya masuk.

"Mau pergi kemana?"

"Belanja, sore ini Cagalli akan pulang ke ORB. Kau datang menjemputnya kan?"

"Cagalli ada disini?"kagetnya.

"Bukannya dia sudah memberitahumu?"bingung gadis itu. "Ah! Kamu ikut saja Athrun, biar lebih ramai!"ajaknya.

"Tidak usah, Kira dimana?"Tanya lelaki itu meributkan teman masa kecilnya.

"Diatas menemani Cagalli, sebentar akan aku panggilkan."

"Ah, tidak usah."

"Kenapa? Apa kamu dan Cagalli bertengkar?"selidik Lacus.

"Ah, tidak hanya ada sedikit misunderstanding."

"Benarkah? Athrun, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi jika itu menyebabkan kalian sedih aku ingin membantu untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Haro! Haro!" Robot-robot kecil buatan lelaki itu langsung mengerubungi mereka berdua.

"Lacus, siapa yang datang? Athrun?"kagetnya. Lelaki bermata onyx itu langsung menuruni tangga.

"Tori!"

"Hi Tori! Selamat pagi, Kira. Aku tidak mengganggu?"tanyanya. Burung itu hinggap di jemarinya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau berniat menjemput Cagalli untuk kembali pulang?"

"Sebenarnya..."

"Lacus, Kira aku sudah siap. Ayo kita... Athrun?" Gadis itu terhenyak di tangga.

"Lama tak jumpa Cagalli,"sapa Athrun kaku. Lacus dan Kira memandangnya heran.

"Ya, lama tak jumpa,"balas Cagalli sama-sama kakunya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"bingung Lacus. Dia memandang Kira yang juga sama-sama bingung dengan keadaan sahabat dan saudara mereka ini.

"Lacus bisakah acara hari ini dibatalkan, aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Athrun?"pinta gadis itu sembari memandang Lacus dan Kira. Lacus tersenyum. Dia langsung mengangkat salah satu Haro yang masih ribut ingin berada di samping Athrun.

"Tentu saja, ayo Kira kita pergi berdua saja!"ajaknya.

"Mereka bertengkar?"bisik Kira pada gadis itu sembari mengelus-elus kepala Tori yang sudah kembali ke pundaknya.

"Sepertinya, tapi sudahlah biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Kita tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur kecuali kalau mereka menceritakannya pada kita."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi Lacus bukankah hari ini kamu ada rekaman?"tanyanya.

"Ara ara, kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!"

"Haro?"

==========================================================/==========================================================================

"Cagalli, mengenai pembicaraan kita yang waktu itu..."

"Ya, aku sudah memikirkannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya padamu besok. Tapi..."

"Apapun jawabanmu aku terima,"ujar lelaki bermata jade itu mantap. Cagalli memandangnya ragu-ragu.

"Sebetulnya sejak bertemu denganmu dan Kira aku merasa hari-hariku menjadi lebih berwarna Athrun. Saat aku tahu Kira adalah saudaraku, perasaanku yang selama ini kucurahkan padanya entah kenapa berpindah padamu. Atau sebenarnya aku menyayangi kalian berdua aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Cagalli..."

"Sewaktu aku tahu perasaanku ini terbalas aku senang sekali. Aku tahu aku sering membuatmu sedih dan menderita sejak kau menjadi Alex Dino. Karena itu sedapat mungkin aku tak ingin mencegahmu saat kau bilang ingin kembali ke PLANT menyelesaikan masalahmu sebagai Athrun Zala anak dari Pattrick Zala. Aku senang sekali saat kau memberiku cincin itu. Aku terus memakainya. Apa kau tahu Athrun, di hari pernikahanku dengan Yuna aku selalu mengingatmu? Aku merasa berat melepaskan cincin itu dari tanganku. Sebetulnya aku tak pernah ingin berpisah darimu. Tapi Athrun, kurasa inilah saatnya. Inilah waktunya yang paling tepat." Cagalli menatap Athrun. Kali ini dia menatapnya dengan pasti. Sama sekali tak ada keraguan dalam sorot mata itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"bingungnya.

"Kau pernah bilang agar aku tetap menyimpan cincin itu untuk kukenakan nantinya bukan? Namun kurasa hari inilah saatnya. Aku tidak bisa mengenakannya Athrun. Aku tidak bisa mengenakannya selama tidak ada keputusan yang pasti darimu. Kurasa, lebih baik kau menyerahkannya kepada orang yang benar-benar kau cintai. Karena itu cincin ini aku kembalikan padamu." Cagalli mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari saku celananya.

"Cincin itu..." Athrun menatap wajah Cagalli bingung.

"Aku kembalikan tanpa goresan. Jangan takut. Aku tidak membantingnya saat aku marah denganmu. Karena saat itu aku berpikir bisa kembali lagi bersamamu. Tapi tidak karena itu hanya keegoisanku. Sampai jumpa, Athrun. Aku senang kita pernah melewati hari bersama. Aku senang aku pernah bahagia denganmu. Kalau kalian menikah harus undang aku. Meskipun ada rapat pasti aku datang!"

"Tidak Cagalli, kau tidak akan kuundang,"jawab Athrun pasti. Dia mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Cagalli dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

"Be..betul juga. Mana mungkin mengundang mantan. Meskipun kita sudah jadi teman biasa sekarang, tetap saja ada perasaan yang tidak enak. Kalau begitu sekarang saja aku ucapkan, selamat tinggal dan semoga bahagia Athrun!" Cagalli menendukkan kepalanya. Rasanya dia bisa merasakan air mata yang akan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak akan bahagia Cagalli,"lirih Athrun yang langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan satu tangan.

"Athrun?"

"Karena itulah aku kemari, karena aku tidak bahagia,"bisiknya. Cagalli menatap wajah Athrun. Kini jarak yang memisahkan mereka tak sampai satu meter.

"Kenapa Athrun?"

"Aku sudah ditolak oleh gadis yang aku sukai." Athrun melemparkan pandangannya ke ruangan. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Cagalli.

"Tapi bukankah Meiru begitu mencintaimu?"

"Tidak, Meiru tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya terpesona oleh nama Athrun Zala anak dari Patrrick Zala yang pernah menjadi perwira terhebat dan juga yang pernah menjadi legenda serta tunangan dari Lacus Clyne. Rasa itu berubah menjadi rasa percaya dan persahabatan. Meiru tidak mencintaiku Cagalli. Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku."

"Kau pasti akan menemukan gadis yang baik suatu hari nanti Athrun, jangan menyerah karena ada kami disini yang bisa menjadi teman curhatmu!" Cagalli menyentuh pundak Athrun yang spontan membuat lelaki itu berbalik padanya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan hal itu Cagalli, karena aku telah menemukannya. Namun dia tidak pernah tahu perasaanku, sekalipun aku sudah berada di sisi yang paling dekat dari dirinya..."

"Athrun, tidak apa-apa. Selama dia belum meninggal masih ada kemungkinan bagimu untuk hidup bersamanya,"hiburnya.

"Masalahnya dia selalu menyangkal keberadaanku!" Athrun membanting dirinya ke sofa. Perlahan Cagalli duduk di sampingnya.

"Athrun, berjuanglah! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau lupa berteman dengan siapa? Pemimpin ORB dan PLANT. Lagipula kau juga termasuk salah satu dari ksatria legenda. Semua penghuni Archangel itu adalah pahlawan. Kau sudah berjuang melalui berbagai pertempuran. Karena itu kau harus berjuang mendapatkan dia. Tunggu apa dia punya kekasih?"tanya Cagalli penasaran.

"Belum, dia belum punya."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Itu kesempatanmu!"

"Kalau begitu apa dia akan menerimaku?"tanyanya. Dia menatap Cagalli penuh harap dan membuat muka cewek itu sedikit memerah karenanya.

"Tentu saja! Ah, aku harus pergi sebentar lagi jam kebarangkatan,"ujarnya saat menatap jam dinding. Athrun langsung menggenggam lengannya.

"Cagalli, bukankah kau akan kembali nanti sore? Atau kau keberatan ada aku disini?"

"Athrun, maaf tapi aku..." Suara Cagalli tercekat. Athrun menempelkan jemari telunjuknya di bibir Cagalli.

"Sekali lagi aku mengatakannya. Maukah kau menikah denganku Cagalli?"tanyanya.

"Apa?" Gadis itu terbengong. Benarkah dia tadi mendengarnya?

"Aku akan mengatakannya berkali-kali hingga kau mengerti. Maukah kau menikah denganku Cagalli? Maukah kau hidup bersamaku? Maukah kau menjalani hidupmu dengankku? Cagalli apa jawabanmu?"

"A... Athrun ini... ini terlalu mendadak." Tanpa sadar wajah Cagalli semakin memerah.

"Bukankah awalnya juga begitu?"

"Tapi Athrun, aku hanya akan menyakitimu lagi,"ujarnya. Athrun mengangkat dahu Cagalli, memaksa gadis itu memandangnya.

"Ya, dan aku akan menyakitimu juga. Aku mengerti hal itu Cagalli, sangat mengerti tentang hal itu. Tapi aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melindungimu seperti janjiku dulu dan untuk selamanya."

'Tapi... tapi Athrun itu tidak mungkin,"tolaknya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Cagalli kau bilang kau akan menerimaku, kau bilang aku harus tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkannya selama dia belum meninggal. Cagalli, tepatilah perkataanmu!"

"Kau menjebakku Athrun." Wajah Cagalli semakin memerah. Athrun tersenyum.

"Itu supaya kau tidak lari lagi."

"Jadi apa gunanya aku menyiapkan diriku agar bisa berpisah dengamu?"tanyanya kesal.

"Entahlah, karena aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu, aku bahkan rela kembali menjadi Alex Dino lagi."

"JANGAN! Itu tidak boleh Athrun!"

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"…karena sudah ada Kisaka." Cagalli mencoba mencuri-curi pandang kea rah lelaki bermata jade itu.

"Benar juga. Tapi posisi suami masih kosong bukan?"tanyanya sembari mencium tangan kanan Cagalli.

"ATHRUN!"

"Mau menerimaku lagi?"tanyanya.

"Tidak akan ada yang ketiga kali!"seru Cagalli sambil menatap wajah lelaki yang disukainya itu.

"Janji."

"Terima kasih Athrun. Atas kebahagiaan ini."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena kau sudah lahir untukku."

==========================================================/==========================================================================

"Kira, apa perlu kita mengantar mereka berdua kembali ke ORB?"Tanya Lacus pada pasangannya itu.

"Lacus, meskipun rekamanmu sudah selesai sebentar lagi akan ada rapat,"ingat Kira. Lacus menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada lelaki itu.

"Kira semakin mirip managerku."

"Tapi tidak untuk wajah keren ini,"ujar seseorang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Andre!" Lelaki berambut coklat tua itu mendekati mereka sembari melambaikan tangannya. Di matanya masih terdapat bekas luka semenjak pertarungan di padang pasir waktu itu.

"Kapan kembali?"Tanya Kira sembari menjabat tangannya.

"Naik pesawat pagi ini."

"Kenapa bisa tahu kami ada disini?"tanyanya lagi.

"Kau lupa bahwa aku ini seorang hacker?"Tanya lelaki itu sembari memberikan tatapan tak percaya pada Kira.

"Tentu saja tidak,"senyumnya.

"Ah ya, kalian sebaiknya tidak perlu cemas dengan keadaan mereka berdua,"ujar Andre sembari memberikan tanda V pada mereka.

"Kenapa? Apa mereka sudah berbaikan?"Tanya Kira lagi.

"Tentu, tapi kalau kau ingin melihatnya kalian bisa melihat mereka di penerbangan sore ini."

"Bolehkah?" Lacus memandangi Kira dengan pandangan memelas. Kira mengangguk pasrah. "Terima kasih Kira."

"Haro! Haro!"

==========================================================/==========================================================================

A/N : ... Really, I can't write a fanfic of GSD or GS. Just want to prove Cagalli. Thank's for reading and... PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
